A Very Digi-Christmas
by Lady Dragon
Summary: Yamato Ishida left his former life in Oaiba vowing never to return. So why is he back? (boy I suck at sumaries) This is my Christmas Special out alittle early so please enjoy. *Chapter 5 now up!*
1.

Okay this is my Christmas special. I'm posting it a little early simply because I plan to make this a rather long fic there fore I must get it started now or I shall not have it finished till next Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them you'd know. ~_^  
  
A Very Digi-Christmas  
  
by Lady Dragon  
  
The streets of Odaiba hummed with the buzz of its inhabitants making last minute purchases. All but one where alive with the holiday cheer, all but one quickly bought their purchases in hopes of returning home to a loved one on a cold Christmas Eve. And all but one awoke to a wonderful Christmas Eve with their families.  
  
"Yama...Oh Yama. Earth to Yama!" Yamato's eyes snapped open at this harsh abuse of his name, dispelling the painful memories of the Christmas pass. Christmas was two weeks away and the Teenage Wolves where returning home to give a live performance on Christmas Eve. Around him the sounds of passengers grabbing their gear and bringing their seats to an upright position brought only one more question to mind, one, which he sadly vocalized.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No man, we're barely over New York. Of course we're here in fact we'll be landing in ten minutes." Takahashi replied amongst a chorus of "duhs" from the other band members.  
  
"Hey man, are you okay? You seem a little pale." Takahashi asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Takahashi knew that this return to Odaiba held no true meaning for Yamato Ishida. The Teenage Wolves had enjoyed a great year of touring the US, Japan, Britain, and Australia. Now the Wolves looked forward to a welcome back concert at the Odaiba Amphitheater on Christmas Eve. Takahashi and the rest of the Wolves had an exceptionally hard time convincing Yamato to return with them to Japan and an exceptionally harder time convincing him that the concert would be worth the effort. Takahashi winced at the reemergence of last year's Christmas, in truth he was surprised they had managed to convince Yamato to even consider the return let alone actually get him on the plane. Looking Yamato's pensive face Takahashi could only guess at the emotions that Yamato struggled to keep under control.  
  
Snow was beginning to fall outside the airplane's window 'great just great' Yamato thought not liking the appearance of the sticky white substance. With a sigh Yamato shifted his attention from the approaching airport to his band mates.  
  
Takahashi seemed preoccupied with his carry-on luggage, while Itsu and Akevi began chatting up the flight attendant. The flight attendant was notably unimpressed. Yamato once again found his mind wandering back to the events that lead up to this return. Systematically Yamato ran through his mind trying to figure out if there was a way to have avoided this but only one answer came to mind, no. As the plane made its rough landing upon the icy tarmac a heavy weight set upon his heart.  
  
"Takeru wait up!"  
  
The boy in question turned to see the owner of the voice, a young girl his age with short brown hair, serene brown eyes heavily lashed, with a camera around her neck come jogging up to him.  
  
"That's no fair" she admonished, "You have longer legs than me!"  
  
"Sorry Hikari-chan I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm not upset...not with you anyway." Hikari replied a look of grief marring her beautiful face.  
  
"Hikari what's happened?" Takeru questioned immediately concerned over his friend's welfare. Not caring that they where in the middle of the airport Takeru caught her gaze and held it knowing that she would give in.  
  
"It's just."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be here, at the airport to greet your brother." She stopped at Takeru's outraged gaze.  
  
"If you don't want to be here..." He began.  
  
"No! I, mean no" Hikari cried and then lowered her voice. "I, well Yamato made it very clear he didn't want anything to do with any of us. He hasn't even bothered to write or to call you, his own brother! And you two where so close."  
  
"Well he told me about his return!" Takeru shouted back in rage, the need to defend his brother taking over.  
  
"No Takeru" Hikari soothed "he called your mom, you just happened to answer the phone."  
  
"I don't care. My onichan has returned and if it weren't for your baka of a brother Taichi he would have returned long ago, or at least kept in touch. So you can either come with me and greet him at the gate, or you can leave." And with that said Takeru Takashi headed towards the arrival's gate with Hikari in tow to greet his brother.  
  
All terminals where the same, they where all dreadfully dull, felt as though they would collapse at any minute and did little to protect travelers from the elements. Yamato frowned suddenly, a bad feeling nagging in the back of his mind. How many fans would there be, and more importantly 'would anybody he actually cared about be there? Would the welcoming area be filled with an endless mass of groupies as usual? Or would there finally be familiar faces? Ahead Tetsuro, Yamato's bodyguard lead the way; already Yamato could here the cries and chants of the Wolve's fans. Glancing over his shoulder Tetsuro whispered back to Yamato and the others. "It appears there is a larger amount of easy lays than usual."  
  
Yamato smiled for the first time that day. 'Easy lays' was Tetsuro's name for groupies, a name that fitted the vast majority of their groupies well.  
  
"What's the plan Tets." Yamato asked as the noise got louder and the terminal exit appeared.  
  
"We will get you through the mass as fast as possible, airport personnel and the roadies have already loaded your luggage into the limmos, and the equipment has already been loaded onto the truck. There fore we shall go directly to the limos, and straight to the hotel." A pause and then, "Are any of your friends or family meeting you lot here?"  
  
"It's possible..." Yamato responded looking at the others.  
  
"Yo Tets! Did you load any of them there easy lays into the limos? I'm absolutely famished!" Akevi inquired sweetly, to no one's surprise Tetsuro ignored the comment completely. As they exited the terminal a smug self- confident smirk slid onto Yamato's face. It was the look that broke girls and guys hearts alike, the look that always impressed the photographers. It was the look that always effectively hid what Yamato was really feeling.  
  
Takeru watched as first the head of a very well built man merged dressed primarily in black, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. Experience told Takeru that this had to be a bodyguard. The man surveyed the crowd, then gave a command to the other guards and soon the mass of fans where being firmly pushed back. Just as Takeru began to give up hope that his brother would ever come out of the tunnel he emerged. Immediately the fans began to get louder all wanting to get closer to the god-like creature that had captured their hearts with his tantalizing vocals.  
  
"He certainly looks different doesn't he." Hikari whispered at his side and for indeed he did. When Yamato had left just last year his blonde hair was only just barely past his chin but now, it was to his shoulders and growing. Yamato's hair was once the same color as Takeru's; golden blonde but now it had grown lighter and Yamato had placed black streaks in it creating a drastic contrast between the two colors. His sapphire eyes where now lined in kohl and the long lashes made to look longer with a coat of mascara. The make up its self was very different from how he dressed before but the clothes where a matter all of their own. Gone where the days Yamato wore blue jeans and slacks, now he was clad in tight leather pants, which emphasized his feminine figure, a white muscle shirt, boots, and a series of chains hanging from his pant's side.  
  
"I do believe Yamato is no longer the Yamato you knew and loved."  
  
"Maybe." Takeru replied for even though the appearance was changed Takeru could still read him well and Yamato did not look like his life had changed for the better. Hesitantly Takeru waved his hand in the air and called 'onichan' hoping to catch his brother's attention. To his disappointment or relief Yamato saw him and beckoned him over.  
  
Yamato watched as a sea of faces swam by him. The other's enjoyed the attention but lately Yamato found it to be more of a nuisance rather than a joy. Finally among the endless sea of groupies he spotted a familiar face. Takeru beside him stood Hikari. "I'm glad those two are still together after all this." Yamato whispered under his breathe. Unfortunately Takeru noticed that Yamato had spotted him and called out waving timidly. Caught like a deer in headlights Yamato gave a command to Tetsuro to allow Takeru and Hikari through, and then beckoned them forward.  
  
"Yama!! Your back you wouldn't believe how much I've missed you!" Takeru cried out happily smothering his brother in a giant hug.  
  
"Have you really missed me lil bro?" Yamato asked jokingly, secretly wondering if in fact Takeru even cared if he lived or died.  
  
"Of course I have..."  
  
"You should have seen him Yamato, he moped like a little kid while you where away."  
  
"Is that so?" Yamato chuckled forcing a look of humor onto his face.  
  
"Well, yeah." Takeru admitted shyly.  
  
"Yamato are these two accompanying you to the hotel?" Tetsuro inquired.  
  
"Well...uh sure." Yamato replied torn between wanting family around and deserting them at the first chance.  
  
"Hotel? Yama aren't you going to at least stop by and say hi to mom?"  
  
"Um...not right now Takeru business to attend to first and all that, I'll visit her later." And with that said Yamato walked on living Takeru and Hikari to follow behind.  
  
Taichi stood back in awe as he watched his former best friend pass through the crowd of fans without a care in the world. Not a one seemed to faze him, and Taichi knew that Yamato truly had put him firmly out of his life. Without a word careful to evade his former friend's sight as well as his current friend's Taichi Yagami slipped away from the glittering world that was Yamato's life. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
The limo ride was turning out to be anything but thrilling. Before today if anyone had bothered to ask if Yamato Ishida was caught up in the rock-star lifestyle Takeru would have denied it vehemently. Now however he knew he could never truthfully say Yamato was clean. Sitting next to him was Akevi, who was tossing back drinks and flirting with Hikari non-stop. Itsu and Takahashi on the other hand where to busy drinking and arguing to notice, and Yamato, well all he did was talk on his cell phone. Takeru felt trapped. Hikari was silently pleading for him to rescue her from Akevi but all Takeru wanted was an escape from this dimension back to his reality. True Yamato had made no move to touch the alcohol...yet but was mostly due to the fiery argument he was having with whoever was on the other end of that call.  
  
One thing that continued to plague him was; why Yamato was so insistent to go to that hotel? Didn't he realize that he could stay with their mom? Granted the apartment was small but wasn't staying with family better than staying at some impersonal hotel. Itsu, Akevi and Takahashi had said nothing about visiting their families either, did the Wolves suddenly decide they where to good for their family and friends? What was going on?  
  
"Hey onichan?" Takeru said as Yamato ended his phone conversation.  
  
"Huh? Oh what is it Takeru?"  
  
"Why aren't you staying with mom and me?" Takeru managed to stutter out just as Akevi began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What! What's so funny?" Takeru asked bordering on hysteria.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's funny." Yamato replied calmly shooting a glare in Akevi's direction silencing him immediately.  
  
"Now I don't feel like discussing that right now." Yamato said raising a hand to silence Takeru's further comments. "Now enjoy some refreshments, when we arrive at the hotel we'll discuss this matter then. Now have a drink and relax." Yamato spoke solemnly while shoving a martini into Takeru's hands.  
  
"I don't drink." Takeru stated firmly not liking his brother's superior attitude at all.  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
The rest of the trip was made in semi-silence, with only the band talking and enjoying themselves, while Hikari and Takeru sat quietly like scolded children. 'Maybe Hikari's right' Takeru thought suddenly watching the stranger in front of him enjoy himself 'Maybe he is no longer the I knew and loved.'  
  
'I shouldn't have been so cold, its not his fault he doesn't know; there's no way he could know otherwise he wouldn't have been happy to see me. Unless...could Natsuko have told him? Is that why ha wants me to see her, does he want to get rid of me that bad?' Despite the smug smile he wore on his face, and the cruel jokes he cracked Yamato Ishida was anything but at ease. Across from him sat his brother, the only person he knew who had appeared saddened by his departure last year, and now there he sat desolate across from him and he was to blame. 'Why did I have to be so cruel to him? He doesn't know why I'm really here. As far as Takeru's concerned we're here to give a concert, he doesn't know that when I leave this time I'll be leaving for good.'  
  
"Did you hear me Yamato?" Itsu asked waving a hand in front of his face, startling him out of his revere.  
  
"Uh, sorry Itsu I must've zoned out, jet-lag I guess."  
  
"That's okay , guess we're all tired." Itsu sighed stealing a glance at the solemn faces of Hikari and Takeru. "What's a matter with them?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns us." Yamato replied tartly. "And there's the hotel, the best in Odaiba for the best band." Yamato stated glancing out the window at the approaching hotel.  
  
"You booked us into Imperial Suites!" Akevi squeaked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh man oh man never did I think we'd ever be in there. Man we have truly hit the big time!" Itsu cried out suddenly rushing towards the window. "Dude we rock!" he exclaimed lowering the window, sticking his head out and shouting "Odaiba kiss my ass!"  
  
"Itsu! You idiot get back in here!" Takahashi exclaimed dragging Itsu back into the vehicle.  
  
"What! What'd I do?" Itsu cried out amongst the chorus of laughter, managing even to make Hikari and Takeru smile.  
  
"I'm surprised you lot even get anything accomplished, what with Itsu around." Hikari managed to get out between fits of giggles.  
  
"Hey! I can be quite serious when I want to be." Itsu defended in a faux British accent.  
  
"Yeah right." Akevi snorted.  
  
"Yes right! With Yama all serious someone has to liven up this party!" A series of groans was all the response Itsu got.  
  
As the limos pulled up a swarm of fans flocked to the limos en mass hoping to get a chance to touch one of their idols.  
  
"Great, they beat us here...again." Takahashi groaned.  
  
"Time for Tets and the other bg's to earn their paychecks." Akevi commented as Tetsuro and the other bodyguards pushed the crowd aside allowing the Wolves to scramble into the hotel safe and sound.  
  
"Listen Takeru we're gonna get settled in and un pack" Yamato began as they entered the suite he was sharing with Akevi.  
  
"Oh wow!" Takeru breathed, totally amazed by the splendor and extravagance of the room. "This place is so cool!"  
  
"Uh yeah. Listen Takeru like I said we're gonna unpack and then we, the guys and me have to meet with um...some very important people so you and Hikari just chill out here and stay out of trouble. Okay?"  
  
"Stop doing that!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Treating me like a kid" Takeru exclaimed incredulously, "I'm not a little kid anymore I can take care of myself you know."  
  
"Is that so?" Yamato asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"That's so!"  
  
"Well then I'll just leave you alone now if you don't mind." And with that Yamato turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What did you say?" Hikari questioned timidly, walking back into the room.  
  
"I don't know, but that's not what bothers me."  
  
"Oh? And what does?"  
  
"The fact that he's treating me like some insignificant bug."  
  
"Maybe it's your hat?" Hikari mumbled.  
  
"I heard that! Besides who are these 'very important people' Yamato's meeting with, why couldn't he just say who they where; why is he keeping things secret from me?" Takeru asked slumping down onto the couch, his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, you two haven't been close in a while not to mention the fact that he's a celebrity now." Hikari said as she placed a hand on Takeru's back.  
  
"What's being a celebrity got to do with it?"  
  
"Well...they always are doing things secretly, contracts and all."  
  
"Maybe, but..." Takeru started.  
  
"But?"  
  
"Nothing. Come on." Takeru said rising from the couch and heading out the door.  
  
"Where? Takeru we're supposed to wait for your brother here! Takeru! Oh fine then." and with a sigh Hikari followed behind.  
  
"Now if only I could find Yamato, he was supposed to meet us down here." Natsuko Takaishi explained apologetically.  
  
"It's quite alright ma'am, I understand completely. Teenagers today can be so irresponsible, especially famous ones." My Yuoto replied smoothly.  
  
"I suppose your right." Natsuko agreed.  
  
"Perhaps we should attempt to start this without them." Mr. Yuoto suggested glancing around the lobby of the hotel once more, "seeing as how he's not here yet."  
  
"Okaasan? What are you doing here?" Takeru exclaimed enveloping his mother in a hug.  
  
"Takeru, I could ask the same of you."  
  
"Well Yamato invited me..."  
  
"Yamato invited you?" Mrs. Takaishi exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"That's right I did." Yamato Yamato stated approaching them from behind. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to skip all the unnecessary pleasantries and cut right to the chase. May I introduce you to Mr. Lindsey McDonald, my lawyer."  
  
"Lawyer? Why is there a lawyer here?" Takeru questioned excitedly.  
  
"Now Mrs. Takaishi we have secured a small conference room its much more private than this lobby, now if you and your lawyer will follow me we can get this whole business out of the way and done with before lunch." Lindsey said with a glance at his watch.  
  
"Business what business? Would somebody please fill me in as to what's going on here!" Takeru cried.  
  
"Yamato Ishida. I wish you had not brought your brother into this, whatever it is I did to make you hate me so much I'm sorry." Natsuko Takaishi exclaimed sadly.  
  
"It's a little late for that Natsuko, a little to late."  
  
~Okay I shall have the next chapter up within a day or two, hope you can stand the suspense. And yes Yamato's lawyer is that fine ass lawyer from Wolfram and Hart on the WB's Angel. 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
You would think that a posh hotel like the Imperial Suites would have comfortable chairs, but that was simply not the case here. Sitting on a squeaky plastic chair Takeru began to wonder if this was all a bad dream. Yet inside his head a voice whispered 'does it really seem all that dream- like to you?' With a sigh he laid his head in his hands, beside him Hikari sat motionless just as dazed and confused about this matter as he was.  
  
"Maybe I should get the ball moving here." Lindsey McDonald stated clearing his throat. "Now as your aware, Mrs Takaishi currently eighty three percent of your son's assests are frozen untill his eighteenth birthday..."  
  
"Assests? Mom what is he talking about?" Takeru interupted.  
  
"Perhaps it's best if the children leave." Lindsey commented at the rude interuption.  
  
"No, there's no need, I'm sure there wont be anymore interuptions" Mrs Takaishi replied wearily. Takeru imediately sensing his mother's thinning patience apologised profusely.  
  
"Procede Lindsey." Yamato ordered sounding exasperated.Nodding assent, Linsey sho a warning glare at Takeru before continuing.  
  
"As I was saying, with the majority of his assests frozen and in your control, my client Yamato Ishida is unable o procede with his musical career. Recently my client and his associates have received a substantial amount to launch a new album. However in order for my client to receive the money and procede with the release of the album a contract must be signed and a small fee of fifty two hundred dollars must be paid."  
  
At the mention of the "small amount of money" Hikari's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, she had never thought of owning that much money at once let alone considering it a "small fee."  
  
"Mr. McDonald could we please cut to the chase, my client is growing weary of this dawdling." Mr. Yuoto commented non-challantly.  
  
"Well if the intellectually challenged are growing distracted then by all means we must procede." Lindsey replied smoothly looking Kenta Yuoto directly in the eye. "Now Mrs. Takaishi you have made it quite clear that you do not wish to allow my client Yamato Ishida free-range over his monetary value of 2.12 million dollars. Now not only have you refused him control of his own assests you have also refused to co-operate with his wishes by signing the contract since my client is still under eighteen, it has also been brougt to my attention that you have begun to use my clients hard earned money on your other son." Lindsey stated coldly leveling an eye on Takeru, who visibly shrank under the scrutiny. "Now Mrs. Takaishi you can either choose to end this the hard way, or the easy way..."  
  
"Are you threating my client McDonald?" Yuoto interupted  
  
"As if I need to resort to that. As I was saying, Mrs. Takaishi either way you choos is quite fine with us ma'am because we will win this case."  
  
"Nothing's changed Mr. McDonald. That is my son sitting there and there is no way I am signing over my rights to 'his money'." Natsuko Takaishi exclaimed steadily looking directly at Yamato.  
  
"It's rather funny you should word it that way Mrs. Takaishi. Statements, bank statements I might add indicate that you have been spending Yamato's money on your other son Takeru."  
  
"Let me see those!" Yuoto demanded as Mrs. Takaishi spoke.  
  
"Before my husband died..."  
  
"Ex husband, I believe Natsuko." Yamato interupted coldly.  
  
"Before...Masharou passed away he left Yamato's custody and his fortune in my care because he knew I would ensure Yamato still had his wealth when he turned of age, instead of squandering it imediately."  
  
"If that's so then I pitty your husband, for you obvisouly intend to leave nothing for Yamato when he comes of age."  
  
"Mr. McDonald, I hope you realize that bullying my client into submission will not help your case any." Kenta Yuoto interjected placing a reasuring hand over Natsuko's, an action that did not go unnoticedby Yamato.  
  
"Am I to take it that you will not be co-operating with us today then?" Lindsey responded a glint in his eye.  
  
"You assume correctly." Natsuko Takaishi responded.  
  
"If this is all?" Kenta Yuoto remarked rising from his seat.  
  
"Oh hardly, in fact this has just begun." Lindsey said smuggly, tossing a plain manilla folder in front of Yuoto. "Everything is in order as I'm sure you've noticed." Lindesy commented off-handly as Yuoto gazed at the contents of the folder.  
  
"Okaasan what is it?" Takeru asked finally daring to speak.  
  
"Mr. Yuoto, what is that?" Natsuko Takaishi asked her self-confidence quickly ebbing away, in return all she received was the shocked expresion on her lawyer's face, hardly a good sign.  
  
"You wouldn't dare try this McDonald." Yuoto remarked doubt creeping into his voice.  
  
"Oh but you see I would, in fact I anticipated Mrs. Takaishi's refusal of the easy settlement. I have already set the motions in gear."  
  
"Kenta, what is it?" Mrs. Takaishi repeated hysteria sinking in.  
  
"It's...it's a mvement for emancipation of a minor." Kenta Yuoto whispered quietly, never had he thought that it would come to this.  
  
Yamato was enjoying this, never before had he seen his mother so shell- shocked. 'If only you could behere to see her face dad,' Yamato thought 'the smirk has finally been wiped off that bitch's face.'  
  
"Now Mrs. takaishi; allow me to remind you of your options, you can either sign over your custody over Yamato, and his money or we can take this before a judge and he can take away all your parental rights over my client and perhaps your youngest son. The choice is yours, either way we win." Lindsey finished a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face. It was always so wonder when you had a full proof game plan.  
  
"Now, Natsuko you don't have to decide..." Kenta Yuoto began.  
  
"Stop! Just shut up. Yamato Ishida is this really what you want? To dis-own what family is left?" Natsuko Takaishi pleaded tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Natsuko, why else would I bother myself with you." he stated flatly.  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
"Natsuko?"  
  
"No! Dont even try to top me Kenta Yuoto." Mrs. Taikaishi responded silencing her lawyer with a wave of her hand. "What do I sign to make you happy?"  
  
"PLeas just sign here, this will waive all your rights over the control of my client's money and will give him a majority of the rights of a legal adult..."  
  
"Mom dont!" Takeru interupted suddenly, jumping out of his chair "can't you see, all he wants to do is severe his ties withus once and for all, you can't let him do this!"  
  
"Oh, Takeru..."  
  
"Well it would seem somebody has grown comfortable spending my money." Yamato cut in icily.  
  
"You stay out of this." Taqkeru responded waspishly "Okaasan please, I'm begging you, dont give in to him that spoiled brat." Takeru pleaded grabbing his mothers hands in his. Looking into up into her youngest son's baleful eyes Natsuko Takaishi could not refuse him. "If that's what you want Takeru" his mother responded, gturning and grabbing the document she ripped it in half. "I'm sorry Yamato, but one day you'll thank me for this."  
  
"You ought to be ashamed of yourself Yamato Ishida," Hikari scolded speaking for the first time. "How dare you do this to your family, and to do this, this horendus act during the holidays!"  
  
"If I had wanted your opion I'd have asked for it Hikari." he replied flatly. "As for you chisai" Yamato stated, turning his malicious gaze to his brother, "dont get to used to spending my money,cause it'll be gone soon, very soon."  
  
"I havn't ouched any of your damn money you, you prick!" Takeru shouted.  
  
"Oh but you have, you have." Yamato responded calmly rising from his seat. "How do you think you got into that Summer Basketball Camp in Los Angeles? Did you really think Natsuko had the money for that, especially since she cant even pay the rent on your shabby apartment?"  
  
"Your a liar" Takeru hissed.  
  
"Me lie? Now what purpose would that serve?"  
  
"Takeru! Yamato! Stop this bickering now! Please just stop fighting!"  
  
"Your not the boss of me Natsuko, dont you ever presume to tell me what to do again." Yamato threatened.  
  
"You...Prick!" Takeru cried out suddenly "How can you enjoy causing your family pain, we're all you have now that dad's gone."  
  
"Oh my then I really should count my blessings." Yamato laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to socialize with you."  
  
The hurt and betrayal rising in the pit of his stomache Takeru balling up his fist launched himself across the table and swung with all his strenght at Yamato's smug face, expecting to feel flesh crush under his fist he was sadly disapointed when his fist was meet with resistance. Opening his eyes Takeru found himself staring into a pair of icy-blue eyes that closly resembled his. His fist held by Yamato's hand.  
  
"You forget ...TK" he drawled using Takeru's childhood name "I've always been stronger then you." slowly he released Takeru's hand and stood back out of reach, never shifting his gaze. Up until that point Takeru had been ready to hurt his older brother, but the look in his eyes had stopped him from launching himself completely over the table and laying into him.  
  
"If you ever strike at my client again I'll have you up on asualt charges so fast your head will spin." Lindsey threatened "Mrs. Takaishi I hope your stisfied with you decision." Lindsey commented while grabbing his brief case "We'll see you in court the, now have a nice day."  
  
With a final glance at Takeru, Yamato left the conference rom, lindsey right behind.  
  
"Takeru what where you thinking? Fighting won't help anything!" Hikari screamed while throwig herself into his arms. With a sigh Takeru pushed her away and turned to his mother.  
  
"How much of what Yamato said was true?" he demanded, praying it had all been lies but already knowing it had been all truth.  
  
"Son, I really..."  
  
"How much Mom?"  
  
"Takeru, honey..."  
  
"How much!" He screamed startling everyone in the room.  
  
"All of it..."  
  
"You, you..." Takeru chocked in rage and startlement.  
  
"Takeru listen to me!" Natsuko pleaded.  
  
"No, I dont want to listen to your...lies!" Takeru cried "I just dont want to hear it." Tears streaming down his face, he fled from the conference room, fled from the hotel and ran onto the strees. Not bothering to notice his suroundings Takeru ran, to where not even he knew.  
  
Interesting I hope. Please review, and I'll promise to write more ~_^ 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
  
"That went as well as could be expected."  
  
"Is that so? I don't recall having my brother atempt to hit me as 'well'."  
  
"Yamato," Lindsey said halting in his tracks his temper rising "he is a young emotional child how else did you expect him to react?"  
  
"I just...I didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"Is that so? Lilah was right you really are a sucker for family love." Yamato's only reply was a heart wenching sigh, which served only to infriate Lindsey more.  
  
"Yama," Lindsey began placing an arm around his shoulder "he was looking to hurt you financialy and physically. Don't show empathy for those undeserving."  
  
Yamato lifted his gaze from the ground and locked it with Lindsey's "Perhpas your right." He agreeded nodding assent. "I'm going to my room, call me if anything comes up."  
  
Lindsey watched Yamato walk down the hall and get onto the elevator, as soon as the doors slid shut Lindsey let out a small groan of frustration, unable to hold himself up he leaned against the wall. 'I have to stop this' he thought, desperately trying to control the mulitude of emotions surging within him.  
  
"Oooh what's the matter Lindsey? Still moping over the perky assed blonde?" Lilah Morgan quiered walking up to him. She was clad that day in a simple black business jacket and skirt which emphasized her long legs, her shirt, a coral colored silk one had a small coffe stain down the front.  
  
"What's the matter Lilah? Forget to wear a bib?"  
  
"Oh that?" she shrugged "I was lunching with Akevi." Lindsey smirked, finally noting that her usually carefully applied makeup was a bit smeared.  
  
"I see someone has been playing with our clients. Again." Lindsey responded catily. Outwardly he was indifferent, inwardly he was seething with jealousy. Both he and Lilah worked for the Teenage Wolves, the difference being thought that Lilah handled the band's affairs where as he was Yamato's personal lawyer, a position Lilah had wanted. The senior partners of Wolfrm and Hart where all to aware of Lilah Morgan's "affairs" and so had rightly given the position to Lindsey. A position that Lindsey was regretting more and more everyday. It wasn't as if Yamato was a tedious client, on the contrary he was on of his most complacent clients ever, it was the fact that every time he saw the young blonde he wanted to jump his damn bones! Most undignified behavior for a top lawyer of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"What happened Lindsey? Blondie turn you down?"  
  
"What are you talking about Lilah" Lindsey tossed back feigning innocence. 'Suely she can't have caught onto me, I havn't been THAT obvious! Have I?' Lindsey thought imedately regretting it.  
  
"Ah so Lindsey McDonald plays for the other team."  
  
"Shut your trap will you Lilah, it really is unbecoming for a...'lady' to flap her gums constantly."  
  
"So tight..." Lilah smirked folding her arms gently so as not to wrinkle th silk "that is how you imagine him correct?" Lindsey opened his mouth to give a scalding remark but Lilah barreled on. "At least that's what his ex thought about him."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"You forget Lindsey, I've been with the Wolves longer than you, I've been covering and burying the many hot topics the press managed to get wind of. I'm the one who make sure those pulitzer -prize seeking journalists disapear if they catch a clue about these boys. It was I who made sure a certain reporter had a horrible accident after he planned on doing an expose on Yamato's love intrests, it's been me not you who has kept the Wolve's names free of scadal. I deserve the apointment of Yamato's personel lawyer, not you. Keep that in mind when you decide to procede with your 'plans' for Yamato. Statutory rape is a nasty charge." With a final smirk Lilah headed for the elevators, completely sure of a victory over her long time rival.  
  
"Oh Lilah," Lindsey whispered once her figure had disapeared from sight "how you underestimate me." Pushing himself off the wall Lindsey McDonald headed to the elevator and straight for his room. It would take a long night's worth of research and planning but he would beat her at this, for the prize was to great to simply pass up.  
  
His leg muscles were sore, he hadn't run this much since attending that elite basket ball camp last summer. He stopped then bending over to catch his breathe, 'I should't have atended that camp, I had no right to be there.' he thought wincing at the remeberence of Yamato's words. Straighting up Takeru looked to where his feet had taken him, before stood a towering aartment building it was Hikari'sn adn Taichi's. 'He's probably the only person now, besides that damn lawyer , that Yamato will listen to.' Takeru thought moodily his mind racing over the possibilities. He himself didn't know the whole story as to why Yamato left last year, only two people knew and Taichi was one of them 'I should storm up there, demand he apologizes to Yamato and set this whole sticky situation right.' Takeru thought but how could he do that, when he could barely bring himself to look in Taichi's direction, ever since last year when Takeru had found Yamato curled up on a bench on Christmas night mumbling something about Taichi his face and hands completely blue, fingers bitten with frost bite.  
  
"No." Takeru said determinedly "I have to talk to him, if I wont do it then I'll have lost my onichan forever." Steeling himself for the worst Takeru marched into the building and straight to the Yagami's door.  
  
Taichi Yagami sat, his eyes glued to the television set, atempting to lose him self in a soccer match, but to no avail he just couldn't get a certain blonde out of his mind. 'Baka' he cursed mentally 'I should never have gone to see him.' On the tv the game had just finished and Taichi had no idea who was playing let alone who won. "Great just grea" he mumbled "he's been back a few hours and already he's fucked up my life again" Taichi's thouhts began to turn to rather sadistic means of revenge when there was a knock at the door. Taichi was more than happy to let his mom answer the door, but then he glanced down at the note on the coffe table before him:  
  
Taichi,  
  
Hikari is staying at Takeru's and your father and I are going to visit your grandmonther for a few days, taker care honey.  
  
~Mom  
  
P.S: There's Beef Jerky shakes in the fridge and tofu burgers in the freezer.  
  
"Great, just great she saw me earlier ans could have told me in person" he grumbled, another know sounded causing Taichi to hiss in frustration "I'm coming!" he howlered at the un-known visitor, already plotting their death. "I't better not be a salesmen" Taichi growled yanking the door open and hitting his face with the door.  
  
"Chikuso!" he cried grabbing his forehead in pain.  
  
"Uh...it looks like I came at a bad time." Takeru said peering at his hurt friend anxiously.  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
Oooh, okay I'll be back with another chapter soon ta ta for now. Please review or I may be tempted not to upload the rest. 


	5. 

Chapter 5

Warning: According to my dear friend Suki-chan this chapter contains a little something to offend everyone. You have been warned.

"I need to find Takeru, he's in no state to wandering the streets alone. My poor baby I've got to find him!"

"I think perhaps I should go look for him." Hikari suggested knowing that Takeru was more likely to run the other way if he saw his mother right then.

"Jolly good idea little girl! You find the young boy and we'll be going right Natsuko?" Kenta began already pulling Mrs. Takaishi to  the door.

"Make sure my boy is okay Hikari!" Natsuko called back as Kenta pulled her out onto the curb an began waving down a taxi.

"Don't worry Mrs. Taikashi, I'm sure he's just find." she called out reassuringly as they jumped into the taxi and sped away. 'Well lets see if I was Takeru where or who would I go to for help...Yamato! No wait he wont be going to him anytime soon.'

With a sigh  Hikari trudged away from the hotel's curb and headed to the only person she could think of who might have a clue, Daisuke.

It was tough work but he would do it, he had to. Lilah was putting pressure on him to get a court date set, and to find the right judge, a judge that Wolfram and Hart could easily buy out. Usually this was never a problem for him but here in Japan it was different. Emancipation of a minor was still a fairly new procedure and not many judges were willing to touch it. With a sigh of exasperation Lindsey crossed off another name on the list, "twenty judges down" he grumbled. He had to find the right judge and he had to do it fast. Taking a sip of the now ice cold black coffee he began to let his mind wander, if he didn't secure the right judge for the job he would be out of a job and Yamato, what would happen to him? Yamato and the Wolves would probably be forced to take a year off their career and wait till Yamato was a legal adult, and a year off in could kill any chances they had of a career. Then again Natsuko would have no say over him, why did Natsuko want to stop her son's career anyway? Lindsey asked himself but no answer was forthcoming . Just as Lindsey picked up the phone to call the next judge on his list a knock sounded at his door. "Fuck. Lilah's already come to pester." Lindsey hissed getting up and moving to the door, yanking it open he expected to see Lilah's smug face but instead he was rewarded with the vision of Yamato at his door.

"Er...Lindsey mind if I come in?" he asked when it became fairly obvious Lindsey wasn't going to invite him in.

"What? Oh sure come on in." Lindsey squeaked, "uh excuse the mess I haven't exactly had time to straighten up in here. Hard at work and all."

"I can tell, so how is it going anyway, the case I mean." Assuming his usual air of confidence Lindsey placed an arrogant smile on his face , spilling out lies and false reassurances.

"Everything is running as planned, already I have secured a judge and I am now arranging the hearing date, everything is sure to go in your favor and..."

"So its that bad huh?" Yamato commented glancing down at the list of judges Lindsey had crossed off.

"Of course not Yama-"

"Liar."

Lindsey's eyes widened at Yamato's observation, he honestly would never have thought him capable of reading him so well. "Listen Yama we,"

"No don't bother lying, I already know. We're going to loose aren't we, Natsuko will win and the wolves will be set back because of me...

"Yama." Lindsey pleaded trying to calm the teen.

"...our chance at fame will be gone, and its all my-"

"Yamato Ishida shut the hell up before I slap you!" 

Instantly the worry that had crept into Yamato's face  drained away and was replaced with a look of utter shock.

"Wha, wha what?"

"Damnit Yamato get a grip you bloody git! This is no time to be panicking, I promised you and Wolves a victory and I will get you one." :Lindsey rasped out trying to get through to the young blonde that stood before him. Suddenly Yamato smiled, fully believing every word Lindsey spoke, in that instant Lindsey saw the part of Yamato that no one ever saw, the shy, self-conscious youth, still trying to find himself. Allowing the moment to seize control Lindsey leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Yamato's lips, almost immediately the blonde responded.

With a sigh of content Yamato allowed entrance to Lindsey's invading tongue, quickly meeting his own in a wild dance that brought a surge of energy that swept over his every being, leaving him light-headed and wanting more. Reaching up he tangled his fingers into Lindsey's gorgeously silky hair pressing their bodies closer he could feel the heat of Lindsey's arousal pressing into him exciting him further. Suddenly Lindsey pulled away and Yamato was left feeling cold and incomplete.

"We, we cant do this..." 

"Why not?!"

"At least not yet anyway," Lindsey panted trying to regain his breathe "not until we win the case, and your a legal adult."

"Hmm, until then we'll have to keep it quite then." Yamato began, reaching out and placing feather light kisses along Lindsey's neck eliciting a moan of pleasure form the older man.

"Yamato" Lindsey groaned out.

"Yama, not Yamato." Yamato responded nipping him gently in the neck.

"Not here, mmm and not now."

"And why not?" he asked innocently pushing Lindsey towards the nearby sofa. "I'd say your ready," Yamato whispered throatily placing his hand gently over Lindsey's crotch, he began massaging him through the soft fabric of his trousers.

"Because," Lindsey began, removing Yamato's hand from his groin, "if Lilah head about this she'd feed me my dick and my career on a stick."

With a tremendous amount of effort Yamato pulled away allowing Lindsey to regain his composure. "I see" he began, turning and heading to the door adding an extra swing to his walk, "stop by my room then when you the arrangements for the hearing set up. We'll celebrate." He knew he'd gotten Lindsey's attention even before he felt himself whirled around and carried towards the bedroom.

"Uh sorry Takeru if your looking for Hikari she's not here." Taichi stuttered apologetically.

"Um actually I came to visit you." Takeru stated an edge of steel and ice creeping into his voice. He'd obviously had some trouble bringing himself here and was struggling to keep from bolting immediately. Rubbing his sore forehead Taichi moved aside so that Takeru could enter. Shutting the door behind him. Turning Taichi was greeted with a younger version of Yamato, Takeru was a spitting image of Yamato at that age, minus the Tupperware hat and surfer garb of course, and at that moment Takeru's usually warm blue eyes had turned to an icy pale blue, lending a hardness to Takeru that didn't exist.

"What's with the tough guy act Takeru?" Taichi asked sardonically. The cool look he received in turn would have warned him he was treading on thin ice, had it been a different blonde standing  there before him.

"Yamato arrived today." Takeru stated flatly.

"And your telling me this because?" he responded flippantly, throwing himself down on the sofa, grabbing the remote he began to surf through the channels trying in vain to find another showing of the game he had missed when the TV. suddenly went blank. "What the!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Sorry but we really do need to talk Taichi," Takeru said holding the television cable in his hand.

"Damnit Takeru I don't care if your dating my little sister I am so gonna kill you if you don't plug that damn TV. back in!" Taichi exclaimed taking a menacing step towards the younger boy.

"Um, no."

"What did you say?" Taichi asked stopping short, utterly and completely confused by Takeru's unusual behavior. Rolling his eyes in exasperation Takeru began.

"Listen Taichi, I'll keep it short and simple for you. Yamato came back today, Yamato, not my onichan mind you."

Taichi had been intent on grabbing a soda from the fridge and ignoring Takeru's ranting, but something in the younger boy's voice made him stop and turn back to face him.

"What do you mean 'Yamato, not your onichan'?" Taichi inquired curiously "Yamato is your onichan."

"He's changed Taichi, he's no longer my onichan, he's so cold now, and his lawyer was even more cold."

"Lawyer! Why did Yama, uh Yamato have a lawyer ?" Taichi asked quickly stumbling over his error. Even now he still felt himself getting dizzy at the sound of Yamato's name, a feeling he was not at all proud of. Folding his arms Takeru told of the events that had played out earlier that day leading up to Takeru's arrival at his door.

"Hmm" Taichi murmured once Takeru had finished, completely shocked at his former best friend's behavior. "One question, what's emancipation of a minor anyway?" Taichi queried completely befuddled at the possibilities.

Smiling slightly at Taichi's lack of knowledge he briefly explained what it meant.

"Whoa." Was all Taichi could manage. Yamato had flipped. He was trying to cut off all his ties, and Taichi knew exactly why he was doing it too. Biting down on his lip Taichi tried to keep the memories of last year's Christmas from invading his mind. Briefly he closed his eyes as if to shut out the awful intrusion of the memories, opening his eyes again he gazed out into his living room but instead of seeing Takeru he saw himself and Yamato, his Yamato on the couch, Yamato's head resting comfortably in his lap whilst they sat and poked fun at Pokemon. He'd been completely happy then, the sound of Yamato's soft laughter filling his ears. In the kitchen Hikari was busy helping his mother bake cookies while he and his blonde angel managed to polish off platter after platter of them. On the TV. Team Rocket was making an escape with all the toys.

"You know," Yamato began "I wish for once Kojiro at least would get the upper hand over the twerps."

"Huh?" Taichi blinked as Team Rocket was zapped by Pikachu.

"Well yeah, I mean someone with looks like that shouldn't constantly get zapped by that oversized rodent." Yamato responded seriously, gesturing towards the purple-haired member of Team Rocket.

"Hey!" Taichi exclaimed indignantly "You don't think he's better looking than me right?"

"Well…ya gotta love the hair."  
"I've got cooler hair than that wimp!"

"But his hair doesn't look like it was shocked by Pikachu, where as yours does." Yamato teased playfully reaching up and twirling a strand of the thick chestnut colored hair around his finger.

"My hair looks like it's been shocked by Pikachu? Well what about yours!" Taichi teased in return playfully messing his friends carefully placed hair. In minuets Taichi had turned it into a bird's nest that resulted in a playful wrestling match allowing the two of them chances to accidentally grope each other. 'Hard to believe a couple hours later Yamato would storm out of my life' he thought sadly. Shaking his head Taichi brought himself back to the present where Takeru stood getting more and  more annoyed at his continued silence.

"You know that really is sad Takeru, but I don't understand why you came here to me, he's not my problem." He knew he was being a cold-hearted prick but at that point he didn't care, he just wanted to forget any of this had ever happened.

"What do you mean its not your concern? Taichi you're the one who caused him to leave, its your fault that this-"

Where do you get off telling me its my fault? You don't even know what happened!" Taichi shouted.

"I would if you told me" Takeru shouted back.

"If you really want to know happened why don't  you go talk to that cold-hearted, egotistical, male-whore of a brother of yours and ask that son of a bitch what the hell happened!" The words where barely out of his mouth when he felt rather than saw  Takeru shove him hard against the wall, banging his head hack into the surface behind him. Just as he realized what had just happened he felt Takeru's fist slam into his cheek, slowly he fell into an ungraceful heap. Clutching his cheek in his hand Taichi gazing up into Takeru's face he saw the complete and utter shock he felt mirrored on Takeru's face. Takeru stood staring at his hand still clenched into a fist as if it had taken on a life of its own. 

"Is it okay if I stand or are ya gonna slug me again Mohamed Ali?" he asked uncertainly staggering to his feet.

"I, I'm so sorry Taichi…I didn't"

"It's okay, I guess I deserved that." He admitted grudgingly. For a second Taichi's vision blurred and instead of Takeru stood Yamato fist clenched, tears of anger and betrayal streaming down his face. Blinking his eyes Taichi saw only Takeru "Maybe you where right." Taichi admitted startling Takeru.

"Your agreeing with me?" Takeru asked uncertainly

"Yup, maybe it is partially my fault he left."

"Taichi, I don't know what happened, so I cant say it is all your fault, whatever happened. I'm sorry I accused you."

"It's okay, I guess." Taichi responded hesitantly

"So you'll go and talk to him right?"

"What! I didn't say that!"

"Please Taichi, you're the only left who he might listen to, you've got to talk to him. Please!" Takeru pleaded.

"I can try, I guess" he groaned already beginning to regret his decision "What about body guards, how will I get past them?"

"Somehow I doubt the body guards will be any trouble, though the lawyer might be a little tricky, he's a bit of prick."

"Great, no hell is complete without lawyers." Taichi mumbled

"Taichi seriously, please talk to him, after today I think you the only one who has a chance of getting through to him."

Sighing deeply he spoke the words that would seal his fate "I'll talk to him."

She had spent hours hunting down Daisuke in hopes of hunting down Takeru and finally to her immense relief Hikari finally found Daisuke with Ken. It had taken another two hours to get an understandable answer from Daisuke, it had been pretty sound logic. "When I'm upset I go to the park and play soccer with Tai or Ken, so maybe TP found some of his preppy friends and went to shoot hoops." Ignoring the jibes at her boyfriend Hikari had taken the advice smiled her thanks and left, but to no avail Takeru had not been at the basket ball courts. "I give up!" she finally cried in exasperation and headed towards Takeru's apartment, where she would be staying for the weekend. Walking in Hikari was rewarded with the most aggravating sight ever. Takeru sitting in the living room with Iori watching TV. "Why was it life was always more difficult than it needed to be?' she asked silently storming off to the guest room.

That night after Takeru had left Taichi found himself lying wide awake staring at the ceiling trying in vain to think of ways to avoid a painful confrontation with Yamato. Sighing he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. "Kami-Sama, please don't let me make things worse then they already are." Taichi prayed, receiving no sign that his prayer would be answered he gave himself up to a long night of tossing and turning.

_~Okay I'll be back with the next chapter soon, please review and tell me what you think, so I'll know whether or not to actually write the next chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long to write but I've been busy last week of school and all. Merry X-Mas_


End file.
